mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery
Season one Derpy Surprise-W 1.5167.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Derpy Hooves and Heartstrings s01e02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Derpy sees Rarity-W 2.0061.png|The Ticket Master Derpy_muffins.png|Applebuck Season Derpy Questioned S01E05.jpg|Griffon the Brush Off Derpy Mad Snips and Snails.PNG|Boast Busters Derpy clearing S01E07.jpg|Dragonshy Derpy.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight watching Heartstrings s01e10.png|Swarm of the Century Derpy Speech S01E11.jpg|Winter Wrap Up Cute-ceañera Derpy S01E12.jpg|Call of the Cutie DerpyRose.png|Fall Weather Friends Derpy Fashion S01E14.jpg|Suited For Success Derpy Hooves movers truck after dropping items S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen DerpyCompetition1.png|Sonic Rainboom 100percentderpy.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDerpynomark.jpg|Green Isn't Your Color Derpy watch play-W 1.3840.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Derpy in revelation S2 E1-W 6.4400.png|Derpy Hooves in Discord's revelation towards Rainbow Dash The Return of Harmony Part 2 Derpy s2ep02.png|Derpy Hooves behind Twilight Sparkle in The Return of Harmony Part 2 BakcgroudDerpyS2E2.png|Derpy in the background on the left DerpyinbackgroundS2E2.png|Derpy is in the background behind Fluttershy, next to Heartstrings. Derpy behind Heartstrings S02E02.png|Here, Derpy is behind Heartstrings in the background DerpybehindTwilight.png|Derpy's last appearance in this episode, she's behind Twilight Sparkle's tail. Lesson Zero Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png|She even derps when she is in love with Smarty Pants Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png|Epic Stare Off Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png|Locked in battle with the Mayor Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png |Bobbin for apples with Golden Harvest Derpy plug.jpg|Best costume Derpy unplugged.jpg|Wrong apple... Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Derpy with her crew... Sisterhooves Social Derpy Wings S2E5.png|Derpy listening to Granny Smith Derpy Crowd.png|Derpy in the crowd Derpy Crowd S2E5.png|Derpy watching from the crowd May the Best Pet Win! Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|She's in the chicken coop Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png|Close Up of Derpy inside Fluttershy's Chicken Hut The Mysterious Mare Do Well Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.jpg|Derpy Hooves celebrating for Rainbow Dash. Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite.png|Derpy Hooves around left bottom corner. Derpyincanterlot.jpg|Derpy Hooves close up. Secret of My Excess Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Derpy in a well, interrupting a "moment" between Bon Bon and Heartstrings Hearth's Warming Eve Train S2E11.PNG|Derpy Hooves is in the train window. Derpy On Stage.png|Derpy waves to us (no need to play "Where's Derpy") Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png|Ohai, Cherry Cola. Sad Derpy S2E11.PNG|Derpy is sad now... Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.PNG|Derping with a hat. The Last Roundup Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png|Zap!!!!!!! Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png Uh oh..PNG|Nice work, Rainbow Dash Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png Hello.PNG|u ok Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png|Anything I can do to halp? Derpy Looking down.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png Oh no we're going to fall.PNG|derpy's got buns of steel Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png|checkin out dashie Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Surprised Derpy.jpg Chearing AJ.PNG Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png|Yay, Applejack! Not another fall.PNG|Woo-hoo! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 DerpyS2E15#1appearence.png|Derpy's first appearance in the episode, she's on the right. Derpy_in_the_song_background_1_S2E15.png flyingDerpyS2E15.png Derpy_in_the_song_background_2_S2E15.png DerpysuperderpmodeS2E15.png|Super Derp Mode: Activated! Derpyinthecorner.png|Here, Derpy is in the top right corner. flyingDerpy2S2E15.png DerpynexttoFluttershyS2E15.png|Derpy is flying inbetween Fluttershy and Cloud Kicker HappyDerpyS2E15.png HappyDerpy2S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png DerpylookingatGrannyS2E15.png HiddenDerpyS2E15.png|Derpy's behind The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. HiddenDerpy2S2E15.png|Again, she's behind The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. flyingDerpy3S2E15.png Derpyinthecorner2S2E15.png|Derpy's in the bottom right corner. Derpyinthecorner3S2E15.png|Still in the bottom right corner. Hearts and Hooves Day Derpy&DrWhoovesS2E17.jpg|Derpy is speaking with Doctor Whooves on the bridge on the right Derpy&DrWhoovescloseup.jpg|Close up of the previous image Derpy S2E17.jpg|Derpy on the top left corner near a random foal DerpynexttofoalS2E17.jpg|Close up of the previous image Miscellaneous FANMADE Derpy Hooves S1E16 transparent background.png|With transparent background Lauren-Derpy.png|Lauren Faust discussing Derpy Derpy source Flashinthepan.png|Derpy's expression almost remained unseen Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png|Faust attributing Derpy's appearance in episode 15 Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy_train_title_sequence_S2E03.png|New title sequence, first used in Lesson Zero. Leaked_storyboard_Derpy_Hooves_Rarity_Luna_Eclipsed.jpg|Leaked storyboard sketch from Luna Eclipsed (later altered) Derpy Castle Creator.png|Derpy Hooves in her Nightmare Night costume from the Castle Creator game Derpy_Hooves_Hearth's_Warming_Eve_Card_Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Fandom Category:Derpy Hooves images Category:Season 2